


A Night of Careless Fun

by petite_lilmiss



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Romance, i think hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_lilmiss/pseuds/petite_lilmiss
Summary: It was supposed to be one of those nights he’s gonna forget. How did Ruki end up falling for the stranger with deep-set eyes and a gummy smile?
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho, Yonashiro Sho/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck." Ruki uttered before he bit down on his lower lip, riding the pain he felt. He should have anticipated it. After all, the guy had long fingers. He stared at them enough to know that. But this... this was short of overwhelming.

"Are you okay?"

 _Christ, what a question to ask._ Ruki almost laughed at the ridiculousness, if he wasn't on all fours and at the mercy of this hulk of a guy. Ruki's knees were gonna bruise for sure. _Why did the other have to sound so concerned?_

"I'm fine," Ruki mumbled, lowering himself onto his forearms to make himself comfortable, short brown hair falling over. Well, as much as he can, given the circumstances. The cool air of the room wasn't helping much, causing goosebumps to rise on his bare pale skin. Plus, he was hard as hell but refusing to touch himself. "Can you just..." He made a "go on" gesture behind him with his hand.

"I'll go slowly."

 _Please do._ Ruki thought as the other continued, pushing that finger further in him. He didn't really believe he'd reach this point with the other, seeing as the stranger had seemed reluctant to talk to him at first.

But of course, Ruki was determined. He hadn't dressed up in his best club outfit, consisting of anything expensive, tight, and black that he had, just to be let down by some handsome guy. And this one caught his eye the moment Ruki and his friends stepped inside the club.

Ruki had made the first move, sidling up to the guy at the bar. Even seated, he could tell the other was taller than him, with hair as dark as his clothes. The black button-down the guy wore couldn't hide the broad shoulders and muscular arms. Ruki knew he had to be it for the night.

The stranger had an exotic pair of eyes. Unusual color and deep-set. They were somehow entrancing, and he wondered if the other was mixed. After some small talk and a few drinks, he learned the guy's name. It was Yona, and he was just accompanying his friend. No wonder the guy was sitting silently at the bar instead of the partying.

Ruki couldn't leave him then. Even when his own friends called him to join them, he stayed with Yona, warming up to him. They talked about a lot of random things, one topic coming up after another. It felt so easy for Ruki to speak to him, to earn a smile, to make him laugh. Wasn't he hesitant at first?

He didn't know how long, but Yona must have noticed that they stayed too long at the bar. Much to Ruki's surprise (and delight), the other invited him to dance. Who was he to refuse? When Yona held out a hand, Ruki had to stop himself from commenting about its size. It wasn't the right time.

His attention quickly focused on something, though. Because as the music changed and they had to dance quite closely (say, right up against each other), Ruki became maybe just a little desperate to have this one.

He let out a groan when Yona finally stopped moving his fingers, two more having been added, buried deep in him. With his head down on the pillow and ass up in the air, he could partially see the other guy kneeling behind him, naked as he was. Even just with that, Ruki's mouth watered at the thought of what was to come. He was making himself leak even more on the mattress.

"Yona," he said. "It's enough."

"You sure?"

Ruki nearly whined at that. _Can he stop being so worried?_ "I'm fine. I can take it. Please." He wasn't the type to beg; it wasn't his style. But it has been a while, and seeing Yona in his naked glory made him want it even more.

"Okay."

Ruki's breath hitched when Yona took out his fingers carefully. Without them, he suddenly felt a little vulnerable and (literally) too open. His skin was covered in prickly sweat, having held himself back and letting Yona do his thing. Ruki honestly felt like driving himself back against the guy's fingers. Their length sure had some advantages. He could have finished himself off with just those. But he was wary of ending it too soon and not getting to know Yona more... physically.

Just then, Ruki's heart began to race when Yona shifted closer, hands coming up to hold him by the hips. The guy had prepped himself while Ruki had taken the time to compose himself. Yona had gone as far as buying what they needed in a nearby drugstore earlier that Ruki had to appreciate the care and effort.

He sighed when Yona adjusted his position, slipping a pillow underneath his torso, just a bit far from that throbbing and leaking part of him. "You gonna be okay this way?" The other asked, hands running up and down his back almost soothingly.

Ruki nodded, the need and exhilaration driving him speechless. If he so much as open his mouth, he might demand that Yona take him already. But the guy was careful, and Ruki had to consider that.

But he still wasn't prepared for it. When Yona positioned himself, then slowly pushed in, Ruki almost stopped breathing. No matter how slicked up they both were, he didn't expect this particular feeling of having Yona slide inside. It burned a little, given the guy's girth. But damn, he hit the right spots so easily.

Ruki fisted his hands on the bedsheets, biting down on his lip to keep in any noise. Any sound might make Yona think he was hurt, but damn, the burn sure felt spine-tingling good.

For a big guy, Yona was careful with his actions. He didn't force himself in, making sure Ruki was okay as he slid inside. His hands remained steady on the smaller guy's frame, either holding him in place or running over his back in assurance. Ruki appreciated every single thing, heart thudding and wondering how he hit such a jackpot.

After a moment, the burn was giving way to something more primeval, rooted deep within Ruki's needs. Yona was almost entirely in. One decisive push and he easily brushed up against that sensitive spot, making Ruki jerk in surprise, hard on hitting the pillow, as his sight blurred for a moment. Yona didn't have to do much than sink in just to touch him there. Ruki was in for something tonight, huh?

"Still okay?" Yona asked, finally fully sheathed inside and hovering above the smaller one.

Ruki licked his dry lips, nodding mutely and keeping his eyes shut. He remained curled over, breathing heavily and not even looking at the other. Where did his voice go? Wasn't he usually talkative? Why did this feel way too good to be real?

Yona took this as a sign to continue. He steadied himself with a hand on the mattress, just next to Ruki's fisted ones, before hooking the other around Ruki's midriff. Ruki gasped, eyes opening wide, as he was lifted a little, back molding against Yona's chest. The other wasn't even straining with his weight, easily holding him up like he weighed nothing. Something sparked and lit inside Ruki at this realization.

Then Yona had to shift and wrap his big hand around Ruki's length, dwarfing it in size but effectively controlling him with a tight hold at the base. The heated touch was enough to shake Ruki to the core, making him moan a little too wantonly. He heard the other's soft chuckle. _Was he amused by this?_

Yona moved. The first thrust had Ruki bucking and yelping, gripping the sheets even more tightly. It felt deep and so, so fucking good. The second brushed against his sensitive spot a bit roughly, and maybe he saw white stars burst before his eyes. The next ones, Ruki wanted to lose himself in the sensations they made, reeling back from the whirlwind. He felt so assaulted by them, and he was willing to give himself up.

He found himself reaching for Yona's hand on the bed, just as Yona closed the distance and clamped his mouth on Ruki's neck. 

Then Ruki let himself succumb even more so to the other, letting Yona dictate everything.

* * *

Pain shot up his spine, making Ruki wince and nearly fall over. He had to carefully bend, placing a hand on his knee, and regain his breath, laughing a little at himself. He was trying to dress, specifically, put on his pants. But the move was proving to be difficult.

He slowly straightened up, exhaling and testing if it'll hurt anywhere. There were aches that he could handle, but it's the bursting shock that he didn't like.

 _You shouldn't even be moving_ , a small voice said in his head.

He knew that. He wasn't new at this thing. But...

Ruki glanced back at the sleeping figure. Yona was lying on his front, head turned away. All Ruki could see was his dark hair and the broad and naked back before the bedsheets cut off everything from his sight. He could still recall how that body felt under his fingers, tough and strong, but Yona's actions were the opposite. Who knew a big guy could be so gentle?

 _Hey_ , Ruki suddenly berated himself. _No liking strangers, remember?_

He tore his eyes away from the other, attempting to pull on his jeans again, albeit more slowly.

Ruki never stayed. Wherever he ended up with someone, a hotel, a motel, an apartment, he never stayed for the night. He didn't see the need; after all, he forgets about them quite quickly. So why bother prolonging it?

He cursed himself for picking such tight clothes to wear, before finally securing his pants, then his top. He picked up his things, his phone, wallet, jewelry, on the bedside table. Then hesitated when he saw Yona's phone.

Seeing the device, he had this unexpected urge to leave his number. He can... stay in contact, perhaps? Build some sort of friendship. The last time he felt like this was.... years ago.

He snorted derisively. But what was the point? The only time he did it, he took advantage of it just for more nights like this. Then he grew tired of the other person and eventually forgot about him. He always, always has to forget about them in the end.

Ignoring the oddly squeezed feeling in his chest, he pocketed his stuff. He tested his pace, checking if there was any pain he couldn't withstand. But he worried for nothing as him walking seemed to be okay.

Without a backward glance at the slumbering (and admittedly, gorgeous) being on the bed, he picked up his boots on his way out. He wore them while waiting for the elevator. His mind wanted to wander back to the other, but he wasn't allowing himself. This was the part he starts to get over them—just one night of careless fun.

Ruki was out of the motel in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Pausing by the doorway, Ruki observed the pink-haired figure in the middle of the shop's dining area. It was early in the morning, the shop still closed. But someone was occupying the spacious part, with chairs and tables pushed away to make more room. He waited until the figure had to spin around, the earphones' cord flying with the motion, and he was finally spotted.

He grinned as the other pulled off the earphones. "Morning exercise?" He asked as he stepped in, the door's bells tinkling as it closed.

The other winced before laughing. "I didn't hear you." He said, taking out his phone to stop the music. His name is Takumi, one of Ruki's colleagues in the shop he works in. Takumi has been in the shop since Ruki started, alternating between a buggy operator in some company and waiting on shop customers. Although the smallest among them and probably the cutest, Takumi still has a punch in his personality, confident enough to stun a few women with his youthful smirk.

Ruki went around the counter, starting the daily routine of checking their equipment and supplies. The shop was owned by another friend, Ren. A professional dancer, he took some time off to run a dining shop because of his love for cooking and food. It started with Ruki wanting to help for a bit, until he found himself getting fond of the work itself, hence, still being employed in the shop.

Takumi placed the chairs and tables back in their right spots, before doing a similar routine, except he had to dust off and clean the dining area. He had a similar story as Ruki, having gone from needing extra work to sustain himself to like the idea of running a shop with friends.

They quietly went through the motions of their morning, preparing the shop for the day. It wasn't an extravagant space, but it was enough for them to handle. Ren wanted a themed one; Ruki and the others had to talk him out of it for now. Instead, they chose to have it designed with wooden accents and pastel colors to give the place an airy and fresh appearance. They let natural light in, too, with several framed windows. It was far from Ren's original idea, but they were all fond of it.

As Ruki finished taking note of anything that they might need, the door swung open again, ringing the bells a little bit obnoxiously with it. "Good morning!" A loud voice greeted. Ruki snorted to himself; he didn't have to see who it was.

"Morning, Junki," Takumi replied, having sat down since his part of the work was done for the moment.

"Who's with you?" The other voice asked, pushing Ruki to straighten up as he was crouched behind the counter.

The other person named Junki pouted at him. "Aww, I thought you'd be late." He had slanted eyes and a scatter of moles all over his face and neck. Any of them can tell if Junki is around, just by making him talk. The guy doesn't seem to know the power and volume of his voice, whether he's singing or chatting. That was why Ren had to partially soundproof the kitchen; Junki's their cook.

Once a soccer player in a well-known college, Junki had only found his way to Ren's shop because of an advertisement they had put up once. Far from being an expert back then, he only developed his skills over time. Then again, he still has his moments when the others fear for his life or theirs whenever he's in the kitchen.

"Not this time, dude." Ruki held out his hand, palm up, smiling sweetly at the other guy.

Junki frowned, taking out a crisp bill from his pocket as if ready to give it up. They had an ongoing bet, along with Keigo, another co-worker, on who would get to the shop first. Takumi used to be part of it until he kept on winning for one and a half months straight, leading them to rule him out. So far, Ruki was on his third consecutive win, grinning as he accepted the money and stowed it away.

"Where's Keigo?" Junki asked as he rounded the counter to head to the kitchen.

Takumi shrugged. "He hadn't messaged anything."

"If Ren arrives without him again..."

The front door suddenly swung wide open, enough to hit the wall and startle them into jumping. _Ren was not gonna like that if he finds out_ , Ruki thought as they stared at the one who did it.

Tall and lean, Keigo has the figure of a model. Except that he slouches a lot and blends in with Ruki's and Junki's height. With no work experience, Keigo found himself applying as a server in the shop because he initially thought it was easy. He had to learn after a while that it was the opposite. However, his fondness for the work, his colleagues, and sometimes the attention of other people kept him there.

He has the appearance to grab people's, especially women's attention, with his kind and youthful face and round eyes. That's why the shop sometimes sees a surge of female customers whenever Keigo is waiting on customers instead of helping in the kitchen. Ruki just sees him as a harmless giraffe, long-necked, lanky, and a bit awkward.

Takumi would have been the same as Keigo, except he attracts a variety of people because of his ability to appear harmlessly cute. Said person was glaring at the tallest guy, though, as if seriously offended by his entrance. "Break the door again—"

"It was one time," Keigo exasperatedly said, as if he'd gone through this several times before (he has because the others never let him forget). To prove his point, he even shut it as carefully as possible, with the bells only letting out a short ring. "See?" 

Junki scoffed, disappearing into the kitchen, as Ruki held out his hand again, grinning at the latest arrival. "Give it up."

Keigo sighed, pulling out a bill from his jacket pocket. "I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna get those back." He mumbled defeatedly.

Takumi snorted. "Try waking up early first."

That started a little banter, making Ruki tune them out to re-check some things. They were out or short of a few ingredients; Takumi or Keigo will have to go out later to buy them. Junki complained about something broken, but Ruki couldn't recall what it was. He has to ask Ren if they can afford any new tools, if ever.

As he went over everything again, feeling responsible without Ren yet, his mind began to wander back. To something that wasn't even related to the shop. He admits that sometimes, it happens because he becomes too deep in thought, conjuring up ideas and scenarios.

Their shop wasn't that known, but it was found in one of the busiest shopping districts. That helped in attracting customers because they see this quaint restaurant with, he dare say, good-looking servers inside. Ren decided to go with the casual look for them, so they were always sporting their own but best outfits. Doing so helped them be their selves while impressing people with their styles (that was after convincing Takumi to give up the chains and skulls he sometimes favored).

Now and then, when Ruki would dress his best and felt good about himself, he would hope that when the bell would signal a customer, it would be that someone. Tall and broad, with eyes deep and soulful under long lashes, that someone would capture his attention all over again. And maybe they could start anew?

As if calling for it, Ruki heard the doorbell tinkle, signaling someone entering the shop. His heart leaped to his throat, staying stuck there like an uncomfortable lump. Did he just...?

"Hey, guys!" A familiar voice, Ren's, called out.

Ruki had to take a moment to feel the disappointment before shaking his head. It was ridiculous, of course. How would that stranger even find his way here? Plus, shouldn't he forget about him? 

Pushing away the weight in his stomach, he straightened up to greet their boss. For his fox-like appearance, Ren had a happy-go-lucky vibe, always smiling and laughing. But that didn't mean that this thin-looking dancer was gonna let them off the hook if they make a mistake.

Quick on their feet, Keigo and Takumi were done with their argument and were getting ready to open. Donning matching aprons, they switched on machines to prep them as Ruki went into the kitchen to get some supplies, especially for the drinks. Junki was also doing his own preparation with the ingredients and tools, with Takumi later joining to help him.

As Ruki brought some packs and bags to the counter, he heaved a sigh. _It was just another day._

* * *

Stepping outside the shop, Ruki answered the call on the second ring. "Hey."

"Ruki-kun!" A bright, feminine voice said on the other end, making the guy smile at hearing it. "Are you busy?"

"Never for you, Minami-chan." He said, walking a few steps further from the entrance door to give way to customers who might arrive. "What's up?"

"Well..."

As he waited patiently for his friend to reveal her reason for calling, his eyes wandered around.

It was mid-day on the weekend, one of those busy times for the shop. Although he said he wasn't, it was only a matter of minutes before the shop would be filled by mid-day diners, wanting their lunch from a cute restaurant. Customers and curious onlookers would always be present because of their location.

He glanced around to make sure his colleagues weren't looking for him, but the store premises had yet to be full, anyway. Ten minutes tops, before one of them calls him back.

Then, he focused on his friend's next words. "I want you to meet him."

"Eh?" He chuckled. "Why do I have to? I'm not the one going out on dates with him." She was talking about a guy she recently met. They already had a couple of dates, and everything seemed to be going well. _Maybe too well?_

"It's too good to be true." She whined. "You know me. I have some cases of bad judgment."

"So you're making sure he's decent.... by making me meet him?" Ruki slowly said, ensuring that he understood her correctly.

"Just a quick meeting. One meal, then you can leave if you want to." She begged, Ruki smiling because he can imagine her doing it in person. "Please? Ruki-kun?"

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, aware of his friend's reputation in dating the not-so-good type. "Okay, fine. Even though it feels like I'd intrude your date." He retorted. 

But maybe he was a little curious, too. According to her stories, the guy seems really nice and quite the gentleman. Minami had said he has such nice features that she ends up staring at them.

_Nice features, huh?_

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Minami exclaimed, her delight apparent even through the phone. "Treat you after, promise!"

"That chocolate cake you bought the last time," Ruki answered. "Not just a slice. I want the whole cake."

Minami laughed, a tinkling sound that would make anyone who overhears it smile. "I knew it. One chocolate cake coming up."

Then they changed to another topic, checking up on each other. As they spoke, going through the usual things, Ruki was somehow intrigued by something Minami had said.

"Wait," he piped up before his friend could say goodbye. "When you said he had nice features, what did you mean?"

Minami hummed. "Well, he has nice eyes. He got an unusual pair."

Something hot seemed to pour down Ruki's throat, but he ignored it until Minami ended the call. He locked his phone, stowing it away in his pocket.

_Eyes... an unusual pair. It can't be?..._

_No._

He shook his head before running a hand through his hair. There are thousands of people in the city who could have an "unusual" pair of eyes. Why is he getting worked up over it?

He almost laughed at himself, knowing the danger where this thought had. He wasn't supposed to be remembering anything; he usually doesn't. But sometimes, he gets caught off guard and wonders about where the other was. How Yona was doing these days...

"Oi!"

Ruki started, spinning around with hands up in a defensive manner. "I wasn't smoking!" He exclaimed.

Takumi eyed him suspiciously from the shop's doorway. "I know. I saw the pack in your bag. Boss is looking for you." He explained, referring to Ren before going back inside.

With a sigh, he pushed the matter with his friend at the back of his mind and went back to deal with the incoming lunch crowd.

* * *

"So," a voice behind Ruki said, and he knew it was gonna be about him. "Minami-san wants you to meet the guy she's dating?"

_Takumi has loose lips sometimes_ , he thought. _Or maybe just to this one_.

Ruki exhaled and turned around, regarding Keigo nonchalantly. "Takumi told you?" He said as he collected the empty dishes on a nearby table. The shop closed half an hour ago, leaving Ruki and his colleagues to clean up, business as usual.

"Maybe," Keigo teased, unnecessarily because only Takumi knew about it. Who else would tell Keigo?

Ruki hummed, wiping down the table clean before picking up the plates and glasses with ease. "Yeah. Set for a couple of days from now." He answered. He had learned before that keeping things from his co-workers would worsen their curiosity enough to do extreme things like following him, so he opted for the safer way out. (Just kidding. They often worry, hence, the constant badgering for information.)

"What's set for a couple of days from now?" A voice so loud demanded that it startled both Ruki and Keigo. They turned to find Junki, standing by the kitchen entryway behind the counter. He seemed to have finished cleaning up in the kitchen (or did Takumi do most of it again?), which was why he was out and about in the dining area.

"Ruki's date." Keigo simply replied, earning a scandalized sound from the said person.

Ruki glared at the taller guy as he crossed to the bar counter to collect a few items to be washed. "It's not my date."

"So, it's someone else's?" Junki piped up as he came around to help in cleaning up. "Why are you talking about it, then?"

"Because he's about to check out the guy on the date." Another voice called out from the kitchen. Apparently, Takumi was eavesdropping again.

Junki gasped, halfway from stacking a pile of plates that Ruki was sure he was gonna attempt to bring in the kitchen. "You're going to check out some guy who's on a date with someone else?" 

That didn't sound right anymore, but it was basically what he was going to do. Ruki sighed, shaking his head and bringing the dirty stuff he had to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ruki! Answer me!" Junki shouted, Takumi wincing at the volume as Ruki stepped inside.

"He's gonna keep doing that, you know." The smaller guy reminded him as he started cleaning some pans Junki had been using earlier.

Ruki set down the dishes next to the sink. "When did he ever not shout?" He retorted.

"Ruki! Ruki-kun! Why do you have to check out this guy?"

"Why, indeed." Takumi echoed with a smile at him. "You don't have to, you know."

"Minami's worried it'll be another bad shot," Ruki answered with a small frown. "I just want to see if she'll be okay."

Takumi nodded almost sagely. "A bit weird to ask that, but Minami-san doesn't really have good taste in men." 

Ruki chuckled, remembering how his colleagues experienced meeting one of those guys in the past. "Can't risk any weirdos again."

"Ruki! Ruki! Did he leave? Why isn't he answering me? Ruki! Why are you meeting him?"

"Why," a new voice spoke up calmly from behind, "is Junki shouting again?"

Ruki and Takumi glanced around to find their boss, Ren, peeking from his office. It was a small room tucked away in the back area, which was enough for the other to use and lock himself in on most days. But he looked a little frazzled then, silver hair sticking out in different directions. His slanted eyes, usually so alert, looked ready to shut.

"Did you fall asleep?" Ruki asked as Takumi focused on finishing the dishes Ruki brought in.

"For a few minutes," Ren said with a yawn, running a hand through his hair. "Did you guys close shop?"

Takumi nodded. "Keigo and Junki are out in the dining area."

This seemed to catch Ren's attention, making him freeze on the spot, hand halfway through his hair. "Junki's not collecting the plates, right?"

It took them a moment to realize what that meant. Ruki remembered what the other guy had been doing when he went inside the kitchen. "Shit!" He exclaimed, before all three of them scrambled to the dining area, in time to see Junki trying to lift two stacks of glasses that rose above his head with Keigo egging him on.

A disaster was quickly avoided, but Junki received quite a scolding from Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

A little apprehensive, Ruki stepped in front of the mirror in the foyer. His eyes raked over his outfit. A white button-down and jeans weren't too much, right? Casual but smart. He turned sideways, checking if he had tucked in the top correctly. 

Then, he caught himself. Wait, he isn't the one on a date.

He let out a huff, feeling a bit ridiculous that he was fretting. Not my date, not my date, he thought as he grabbed his things and stepped out. He didn't really understand why he felt nervous. He'd always been easy to get along with strangers, having enough courage to strike up conversations and maybe even more.

_So why was this a different case?_

"Nice eyes... Unusual pair..." Minami's voice echoed in his head.

He caught a glimpse of him on the elevator's metal walls on the way down. _Stop being paranoid_. He chided himself, staring at his reflection. _It ended, right? Forget about him. You made that decision._

Because the last bit was the truth, making a choice not to stay in touch, Ruki let out a heavy exhale as he got out. His ride was waiting, having booked it minutes ago. As he got in, he wondered what would happen.

The ride was quick, unfortunately. He would've wanted more time to compose himself. But Minami had chosen a coffee shop that was close for a short trip. Apparently, she and this guy often dated in coffee shops because of their penchant for caffeine.

Ruki was a bit grateful, though. He probably needed the boost from coffee if he was gonna last at least a meal through this whole ordeal. Why he was so opposed to it, he wasn't quite sure.

When he paid and got down to the sidewalk, he hadn't spotted Minami anywhere. Petite just like his colleague, but definitely more feminine, they'd been friends for years. They met in college, having not liked each other at first because of too similar personalities. It took them a while to warm up to each other, thanks to their mutual friends.

And now, Ruki was going as far as checking the guy Minami dates. Where have the years gone?

The coffee shop was picturesque, even in a busy city. It had huge picture windows, and from outside, Ruki could see several plant arrangements, wide wooden tables, and enough space in between. It's one of those places, unlike their shop, that caters to loyal customers that would usually be older. Well, that's what he could see, too.

He couldn't spot Minami anywhere, so he took out his phone. The sidewalk was lined with trees he could probably stand under while waiting, just to get out of the sun's rays. 

But as he turned, he hadn't anticipated someone walking past him. He collided with something pretty hard, reeling back and stumbling a little. Was that... even human? That felt like a wall.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." A voice said as Ruki straightened, brushing and fixing his clothes although they weren't even affected.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking as well." Then he raised his head.

What was that feeling? Like a moment's confusion, as he took in the other person's face, from the strong eyebrows to the deep-set eyes, to the full lips. Then his breath left him as he recognized the other. How can he not? How many dreams did he have of the other? How many scenarios in his head happened, just him imagining himself running into the other? No matter how he tried, he never forgot.

"Yona," he said softly, almost in awe and reverence.

Yona smiled, that gummy smile still familiar to him. Ruki's heart must have flipped if that was the sensation in his chest. "It's been a while."

He wanted to stare and maybe drink in the vision before him. But he didn't want to give any hint of the sudden whirlwind happening inside just at the mere sight of this guy. Why is this happening now?

"I— You... What are you doing here?" He stuttered, before silently hitting himself for sounding so flustered. He couldn't help but notice how good-looking the other appeared. The other was wearing a dark brown blazer that matched his trousers and a white shirt underneath. Even in the outfit's simplicity, something was dignifying and respectful. 

Plus, it didn't hurt that Yona's clothes fitted his broad physique in the right places, making Ruki think about not-so-respectful things.

Yona didn't seem to notice Ruki's dilemma as he gestured at the coffee shop. "Meeting someone here. But I don't think she has arrived." He looked at Ruki. "You?"

Before Ruki could answer, he heard a familiar voice calling out. "Ruki-kun!"

He glanced around, saw Minami approaching, and waved. Then froze when she looked at Yona. Oh no. She might ask who he is. Ruki never told anyone about that night.

"Sho-kun! You're here!"

Did she just say... Sho-kun?

Ruki watched as Minami rushed closer, stopping not in front of him but before Yona, who was smiling at her. Something seemed to shoot up and lodge at his throat when Yona took Minami's hand. It can't be...

Minami turned to him, smiling so brightly and genuinely. "This is Sho, Ruki. The one I told you about? Do you know each other?"

Well, fuck.

* * *

Ruki felt like vomiting out his insides. Was it possible for the ground to open and swallow him up? At this point, that seemed a better idea than being here.

He almost jumped when Minami held his hand that was resting on the table. She was seated beside him, looking pretty in a light brown, long-sleeved top and a plaid skirt. He even dared to think that she matches Yona with this look.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, looking concerned. 

He noticed how she did her makeup so subtly but carefully, bringing out a fresh and feminine appearance. He suddenly felt a little dull next to her. He forced a smile, nodding mutely. 

Then that was wiped out completely when Yona came back from the toilet. Ruki wanted to look, but he shifted his eyes away, not wanting to end up meeting the other's gaze. Peripherally, he saw him sat down in front of Minami, smiling at her. For a second, he irrationally hoped the other would sit in front of him.

"Should we order?" Minami piped up as she opened the menu in front of her.

Ruki didn't feel like eating. Or drinking. Or doing anything at all. He didn't think he has the stomach to use, and he certainly wasn't in the right state to have a meal. But he promised Minami he'd do so, which pushed him to flip his own menu open. He tried hard to focus on the meal options, but his attention kept on being tugged by someone else.

He dared to flick his eyes up for a second, but that was enough to damn him. Yona looked good, all manly and big, as he did the same as Ruki and Minami. He ran a hand through his dark hair as if in thought. It was just a simple move, but Ruki nevertheless felt affected, another lump forming in his throat. _How can anyone be this damn gorgeous?_

He bit down on his lip as Minami called the attention of a waiter. He randomly pointed at something, not taking any particular care at what it is, when he was asked for his choice. Then, he set the menu aside, training his eyes outside the window—anything but at Yona.

"So... how did you two meet?"

Ruki nearly winced, cursing silently. _Always so straight to the point, Minami._ He couldn't blame her, though. He and Yona had been all up in each other's space when she arrived.

Because he couldn't really avoid it now that it was laid out, Ruki braved looking at his friend. She seemed unaware of what was between him and Yona. The other guy didn't seem to know what to say, as Ruki felt the other's eyes on him.

With Minami looking so expectantly, he had to come up with something. "It was a long time ago. He was in a club I went to." He stated with a laugh, sounding so fake even to his ears.

This seemed to intrigue Minami, as her eyes went wide and she faced Yona. "You met at a club?"

Ruki decided this was in Yona's hands, then, looking away and letting the guy handle it. He propped up his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his palm.

"He was with his friends. I was there with a friend, too. And we... talked. A lot."

Talked. Ruki nearly scoffed but held back the last second. A long time ago meant one year and seven months. A time that he should've forgotten Yona. But instead, it became a time for him to dream, to wish and wonder if they can cross paths again.

_But not like this._

"That's good!" Minami piped up, much to Ruki's sinking feeling. "I don't have to introduce you to each other. I really wanted you to meet him." She said the last part to Yona.

Ruki could not stop himself from looking and found himself locking eyes with the other. There was an unreadable look in Yona's eyes, one that sent a shiver down Ruki's spine.

"Yeah," Yona said, gaze steady and almost penetrating. "I'm glad I met him again."

Ruki wished for a way out.

* * *

Hurrying outside, Ruki patted his pants and checked his pouch. Where is it? He knew he brought it.

Each step he took felt jittery and unsteady, like he could stumble and fall any moment. He heaved a breath once he was outside, feeling suffocated inside the whole time. _Where the hell was it?_

He let out a triumphant sound when he caught a stick, then looked around for a secluded spot. There didn't seem to be any restrictions, but he wanted to be alone. To breathe and think.

He hadn't even taken a step when he sensed someone coming out as well. "Ruki."

_Fuck this._

He glanced around, plastering an obviously fake smile on his face. It felt hard to move. "Leaving? I was gonna get going, too." Then he turned, feeling nauseous again.

"Wait."

He nearly jumped when his wrist got caught, making him whirl back around at the other.

It wasn't fair, really. Ruki stared up at the other, taking in what was in front of him, how Yona could still look handsome and unbothered, while he was at the end of his wits. The taller guy looked serious, gaze steady on him. On the other hand, Ruki was ready to pull his hair out. He didn't ask for this. He should've forgotten. Why did he have to go through this?

"I..." Yona's eyes strayed to the cigarette he held. "You smoke?" He sounded surprised.

"What is it to you?" Ruki hissed, shaken back to reality, and snatching back his wrist from the other. He turned away and damning any regulations, lit up the stick. He stuck it in his mouth and inhaled deeply, almost sighing when he felt it working on his nerves. "What do you want, Yona? Or should I call you Sho, too?"

"Look, I didn't know you were the friend she kept on mentioning. I'm as surprised as you are." Yona even had the gall to look frustrated.

Ruki snorted, sticking the cigarette between his lips. "Why does it matter? Besides," he shot the other a sharp look, "if you want my approval, you got it." _You had it all along. But not for her._ "You don't have to worry about it."

"That's not—"

"Hey!"

Ruki took out the cigarette, exhaling a whiff, and shifted back, taking a deliberate step away from Yona. Why do they end up being so close to each other?

Minami appeared beside Yona, all smiles. Ruki had to make an effort to smile back; he didn't want her to know. She didn't have to.

"Going already?" She asked as Yona stayed silent next to her.

Ruki nodded, avoiding the taller guy's eyes. "Have to. Work in a bit." He tried his hardest not to stare at the hand Minami had around Yona's arm.

"I thought you quit already," she gestured at the stick in his hand, looking disapproving.

He chuckled, the sound feeling rough in his throat. "When you need it, you need it. I should go." He needed to vomit somewhere.

"You sure you don't want us to drop you off? Sho brought his car." Minami pointed out.

_Great. He even drives._ Ruki shook his head, knowing he won't last being in the same space anymore. "It's fine. I need to go somewhere before heading to the shop." It was a lie, but she didn't need to know.

"Be careful, okay?"

He nodded. Then looked at Yona. The other seemed like he wanted to say something, eyes gazing intensely at him. But he wouldn't. Not in front of Minami. "It was... nice to see you again... Sho." That tasted bitter in his mouth.

Then he spun around and stalked away, controlling the urge to run. Forget the cab. He needed to walk this off.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruki felt like an idiot. He had been pining after someone all this time, thinking maybe he wasn't the only one feeling this way, right? Only for reality to slap it back so harshly. 

What did he even expect? He did this to himself. He was the one who pretended he didn't want any contact with Yona. He even told himself he would forget. But he never did. He never wanted to.

"So much for stopping, huh." 

He laughed softly, glancing at the one who spoke. "Can't stop, apparently."

Takumi frowned before settling beside him on the bench. They were just a few meters away from the shop, in a small park that led to a playground. Both were quiet and unoccupied this time, something Ruki needed at the moment.

"How many have you had?" The smaller guy asked, eyeing the consumed one on the ground.

Ruki shrugged, toying with the one he was currently holding. "Dunno. Probably three." It was more.

Takumi hummed, leaning back on the back of the bench. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"About what?" Ruki asked, feigning ignorance. None of his colleagues knew what really happened that night when he went out with friends for some fun. He could snort at even thinking it was just "fun."

Takumi didn't say anything. Instead, he sat there silently as Ruki finished the cigarette he had. The presence was welcoming; Takumi had always seemed reliable and mature enough to know what to say, what to do, and when to act. Even when he tells Keigo things, he knew which ones he could spill and which he couldn't at all.

"How did the date go?"

It was apparent enough, anyway. Ruki put out the remaining stump, picked up the one on the ground, and threw them away in a nearby trash bin. "I've had better ones."

"Ruki..."

He dropped back down next to the other, staring ahead but seeing nothing. Because he had nothing to lose at this point, he started talking. In a low voice, as if to disassociate, he spoke about that night. He didn't bother with the details; Takumi might not survive hearing them. But he went on about meeting Yona and being with him. About what he felt and thought. About how he hesitated in leaving and thought that maybe it'd be different. 

"Why didn't you then? Keep in contact." Takumi asked softly, as if saying them out loud would hurt more.

Ruki let out a chuckle, but it sounded regretful. "Because I tried being myself, thinking I'd move on anyway."

Then he spilled about the date. Meeting Yona had been a desire until it had to be in that situation. Looking back, Ruki understood that he couldn't come in between Minami and Yona. She seemed happy with him, and he couldn't take that away. He can never do that.

"You like him."

Ruki almost stopped breathing when he heard this, air whooshing out of him. Did it only take one person saying it for him to realize? Or maybe he knew all along?

"Kinda stupid, huh." He mumbled, kicking a pebble that was under their bench.

He felt Takumi rub his back consolingly before they heard someone call their names. Keigo was waving by the doorway, gesturing for them to come back. They must have taken too much time in their break already.

When they got up and walked back towards the shop, Takumi nudged his side. "Hey." When he looked, the other was wryly smiling. "It's not stupid to like someone." He stated, then went back inside, leaving Ruki to ponder on those words.

* * *

Ruki tried hard, acting normally as best as he could. Get up in the morning, prepare to go out, get to work, finish for the day, then go home. He'd smile, laugh, and chat with his other friends, co-workers, and even customers. He'd push anything threatening to affect his mood to the back of his mind, maybe a certain someone with unique eyes, locking the thoughts away. He didn't need them; he had no use for them.

But sometimes, control slips, and reality is back with a knock on his head.

He stared at his phone screen, trying to make sense of what he was seeing and feeling. Minami had messaged him a few minutes ago, but he had yet to respond. It was so simple, so typical for her to say something like that. They've been friends for years, anyway. So why was this harder to accept?

"Sho wants to meet up today to talk about something important! Do you think he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend?"

He read it once, then twice. It was probably the fifth time when he felt a sharp stab on his chest. He had to put down his phone on the countertop before taking several breaths. _Nope, Ruki. Not the right time. It's not the time._

He laid his hands on the counter, dipping his head and shutting his eyes. He could feel himself going weak-kneed, and he almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the sensation.

Why was he reacting this way? He knew it was bound to happen. Minami and Yona had seemed at ease with each other, from what he witnessed days ago. So why was this possibility of them being together suddenly a pain to realize?

"Ruki? Are you okay?"

He started upon hearing the voice. He looked up and saw Ren regarding him with concern in his eyes. He only realized then his own had been tearing up. 

Ren seemed even more worried when he saw Ruki's near-crying state. "What happened? Is everything okay?" This question caught the attention of the others, who were prepping the shop for the day. All of them paused, Takumi on the other side of the dining area, Keigo just over the other side of the counter, and Junki on his way to the kitchen.

Ruki straightened up, chuckling softly, a little alarmed and a lot embarrassed. "I'm fine," he quickly wiped his eyes, earning more concern from them. "Can I step out a bit? Do you need me to do something?"

Ren shook his head, brows creased. "Go on. We're almost done here."

Ruki smiled gratefully before pocketing his phone. He squeezed Ren's arm in assurance as he passed by on the way to the door. He met Takumi's gaze momentarily, and the smaller guy seemed to realize what it might be, a frown appearing.

Once outside, Ruki laughed a bit at himself. _Get it together_ , he thought, before wandering towards the bench in the nearby park. A few people were milling around, but thankfully, the spot was empty.

He dropped on it, leaning back and hanging back his head. He shut his eyes, took a shaky breath, then opened them to stare upwards. It was a sunny day, light slipping through the leaves of the tree hanging above his head. If he squinted a little, he could probably see a nest in one of those branches. He often saw the same kind of birds flying in there. For a moment, he wished he was like that, carefree enough to fly away.

His phone vibrated again, making him take it out and check the message. It was Minami still, with a photo this time. It was a shot of her facing the mirror, all dressed up in a pastel blue dress. He knew she was asking if it looked okay.

With a lump stuck in his throat, Ruki typed a quick reply. "You look good in anything, Minami! Don't worry too much! And I hope he does ask you." He tapped "send," belatedly realizing he hadn't used any emoji. Would she notice the difference?

With a long-suffering sigh, he dipped back his head again, eyes staring up unseeingly. What would it be like, with Minami and Yona as a couple? He'd have to see them together, smiling at each other, holding hands. Maybe even kissing sweetly. Yona would look at Minami with such fondness, and Ruki could only wish it was him being looked at.

The last scenario seemed to twist an invisible knife in his chest. He laughed softly, bitterly. _Man, you're an idiot—the biggest one._

Ruki was heartbroken.

* * *

Ren looked like he wanted to say no. The others seemed like they would protest, too. Ruki couldn't blame them; he wasn't precisely himself the entire day.

He got ingredients and orders mixed up easily; luckily, the customers were kind enough not to get angry. He tripped over the smallest things in the way and ran into objects or people when walking. He nearly broke a few plates if Keigo hadn't noticed the tray slipping in his hands. He managed to cut himself while helping Junki in the kitchen. All in all, it hadn't turned out a good day for him.

But he forced a smile at Ren, still holding out his bandaged hand. It looked bad, but it really wasn't. "Please?" He was asking for the keys to the shop. Usually, they close it up and go home together, so no one is left behind.

However, Ruki wasn't in the mood to be sociable, even with his co-workers. He hadn't been in the right state of mind to even work, but he pushed himself because it was stupid not to do so. He didn't want the others to worry (but they probably were so, anyway, with what happened).

Ren sighed. "I don't think..."

"I won't break anything," Ruki said. "I promise." He held up his pinky.

Their boss sighed, looking at the others, who were all ready to leave by the front door. Technically, there was nothing to clean or pack up. But Ruki wanted this time to be alone. Needed it even.

"Let him," Junki said, nodding towards him. "He can't do worse than Keigo or me, right?" He pointed out, earning a "hey!" from the other guy.

Ren glanced back at him, looking concerned and grim. "Message me when you leave and get home." He said with an air of a boss trying to look intimidating. But he seemed more like a pet trying to ask for a treat.

Ruki nodded, accepting the key. "Will do, Boss." He pocketed it.

He saw them off, waving with a smile as they called out their requests to message them when he leaves. He was going to, anyway, with or without their reminder. He understood their worries for him, but some things need to be dealt with alone.

Once they were out of sight, his smile dropped, and he retreated inside. Not that there was anything else to do, but he needed to empty his head and occupy himself. Taking out some rags, a vacuum, and a mop, he busied himself with cleaning the shop again. On regular days, he'd avoid doing this task alone. It took a lot of energy to accomplish. But he had a lot of that now.

With soft music playing in the background, he wiped down the chairs, tables, and the countertop. Then he vacuumed the floor from front to back, making sure he didn't miss any corner. Takumi was a thorough one, though, leaving not much behind. Then he mopped his way to the front, flipping back the chairs on the tables along the way. His wounded hand throbbed a little, but it was something he could easily ignore.

Once he got that done, he went around the counter and started checking the supplies. A task typically done in the morning, he thought he might save some time the next day if he did it already. He noted what needed to be replenished or replaced, mentally reminding himself that he should do it instead of Keigo or Takumi.

He spent a good couple of hours finishing everything, some even meant for tomorrow. At least, he can relax when he arrives.

Ruki shrugged on his jacket and shouldered his bag, still going over what he should do or should have done. He took care not to graze the bandage, but it seemed like he bled a little after what he did. He rechecked the kitchen and the dining area, making sure nothing was left switched on or plugged in.

By the time he was out the door, it was three and a half hours past the usual time he goes home. He locked and double-checked the door before taking his phone out to send a group message to the others, wincing a little at the pain in his hand.

Standing on the sidewalk, he wondered if he should take a minute to smoke one, when he caught movement somewhere nearby. Alarmed, he whirled around, hackles raised and ready to fight if it was some intruder.

But he was dumbfounded when he recognized who it was.

"What... what are you doing here?" He asked, staring at the other.

Yona smiled, stepping closer. He stood a few meters away, just under one of the streetlamps. "I was hoping you'd still be here. If not..." He shrugged, shooting his hands in his jacket pockets. "I'd come back, anyway."

Yona looked good, all casual in a hoodie and sweats. Even his hair that flies loose and free in the chilly night wind added to his appearance. Ruki almost scoffed. _When did he not look good to you, anyway?_ He silently chided himself, looking away. He opened his bag, suddenly feeling the need to smoke. The bandage caught a little on the zipper in his hurry to find the pack.

"Ruki—"

"How d'you find me?" He snapped, taking it out to slide a stick onto his hand.

"Minami told me."

Of course, Minami would. Ruki snorted, clamping his lips on the stick to search for his lighter. "Huh. I guess congratulations are in order?" He mumbled as he lit the end, angling away so that Yona wouldn't see how his hands were shaking.

"What are you talking about?"

Ruki rolled his eyes, gesturing at Yona with his cigarette. "You and Minami. Didn't you ask her to be your girlfriend?" He stuck it back to his mouth. "Anyway, congrats to both of you. I have to get home." He turned around, wanting to get away from the other.

"Ruki, wait," Yona said, voice a bit tight. Somehow that was enough to make Ruki pause in his tracks. 

"I..." Yona sighed. "I didn't ask Minami to be my girlfriend."

Ruki went rigid on the spot, hand frozen on the act of taking it out from his mouth. Did he hear this right? _Didn't Minami say..?_

"What?" Ruki spat, spinning around and glaring at the other. "What do you mean?"

Yona shook his head, lowering his eyes to the ground. "I never asked her that."

"Then..." T _hen what was the important thing you had to tell her?_

But Ruki never got to ask. Because Yona walked over, took out the cigarette from Ruki's lips, and replaced it with his own.

Ruki stood shell-shocked, unable to comprehend what was happening, even as Yona placed his big hands on Ruki's hips. Was this happening? Did Yona just tell him he never asked Minami? Weren't they a couple then? What went on if they didn't talk about that?

"Are you gonna kiss me back, or is this a sign of rejection?" Yona asked after a second, pulling back with a grin.

_The audacity of this man!_

Ruki punched the other's chest with his uninjured hand, but that didn't even affect Yona, laughing at the gesture. "You can't just do that!" Ruki exclaimed.

"Why not?" Yona's smile was cocky, much to Ruki's annoyance.

The smaller guy let out an irritated exhale, steeling himself, before glaring at the other. "You and Minami. What happened? She said you were going to tell her something important. Stop distracting me!" He swatted at the hands trying to pull him closer.

Yona chuckled before taking a couple of steps back, giving enough space to clear Ruki's head. "I confessed. I couldn't go on with her if," he tilted his head to the side, "I found the one I've been looking for."

_Oh god._ Ruki let out another exhale, looking away and crossing his arms. He could feel his heart starting to race and something akin to hope blooming inside. _Don't get excited_ , he told himself. _This is too good to be true_.

"You left that night, Ruki," Yona added quietly, earning his attention again. "You didn't even leave anything for me to... reach you or something."

_Yeah, because it was supposed to be that way._ He bit his lower lip, training his eyes on the ground and refusing to tell the other about it. That would mean he'd have to come clean about his carefree past, something he wasn't ready to do.

"Go out with me, Ruki."

_Well, that was a straightforward way to ask._ He glanced at Yona, who looked uncertain but determined. His heart seemed to be trying to jump out of his chest the more he took in this sight. But he couldn't just... give in. "And if I say no?"

Yona winced, before going back to the (adorably) determined expression. "I'll come back and ask again."

Ruki shook his head, incredulous at what the other was trying to do. "How would that even make me say yes?" But wasn't he dying to do so anyway?

"Because I won't stop until you do."

_Cheesy_. Ruki thought, but he felt the delight at hearing the other say it. He had to clamp down on the feeling before he started to giggle and look too happy at the notion. He forced a heavy sigh out as if burdened by the idea of Yona being persistent. If only this happened earlier...

"Okay, but—"

"Okay?" Yona interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "Is that... a yes?"

He's gonna make him say it, isn't he? "Yona—"

"Sho."

Ruki paused, staring at the other incredulously. 

Yona smiled. Ruki just realized how tiny his teeth were. _Cute._ "Call me Sho."

_Won't you shut up?_ Ruki internally screamed at his thumping heart, as the other's words sank in.

Yona held out a hand to him. "The name's Yonashiro Sho. Nice to meet you."

The conversation was getting ridiculous by the minute. But Ruki indulged the other by taking and shaking it tentatively. "Shiroiwa Ruki. Nice to meet you, too."

Then Yona, or Sho, shocked him by tugging on his hand and making him stumble forward. Ruki unceremoniously fell into Sho's arms, reddening at the clumsiness and wincing because Sho had pulled on his wounded hand.

"What's wrong with you?" He hissed, gripping the other's arms in embarrassment. "That hurt!"

Sho chuckled. "You're taking too long. Sorry if it hurt."

Then, he lowered his head to capture Ruki's mouth. This time, Ruki didn't freeze. He immediately slid his arms around Sho's neck, pressing closer as he kissed him back.

He sensed his heart swelling in his chest as he's enveloped in this unexplainable but welcomed warmth in Sho's arms. He could utter prayers forever for creating someone like Yonashiro Sho to exist like this.

"Are you gonna take me home?" He whispered a little cheekily as they broke for air. "'Cause it's already late."

Sho's adorable laughter rang throughout the quiet place. "Maybe. We can eat dinner somewhere first. Call it a date." The taller guy took Ruki's hands in his. "Then you can tell me what happened to this." He pointed out, fingers gently stroking over his bandaged one.

Ruki nodded, biting back a grin. Yeah, good thing Sho exists.


	5. Epilogue

The scene would have been funny if Ruki wasn't the one at the center of their attention. He froze by the shop's front door, wondering why the others were staring at him from where they gathered by the counter. "What?" He asked, bewildered.

They didn't say anything. Instead, their eyes shifted to something behind him. Or someone.

_Oh, right._

He glanced around and caught Sho hesitating. He hadn't meant to bring the other that day, but Sho had insisted on going with him to see where he works. After all, he had only been outside the last time he was there.

But Ruki didn't expect all his colleagues to be there at that time. "Wanna meet them?" He softly asked, amused that the other would look reluctant, even just a little.

Sho smiled, shrugging. Ruki chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him inside.

As introductions went around and handshakes were accepted, Ruki noticed Takumi sizing up Sho. It looked a bit comic 'cause Sho stood a head taller than the pink-haired guy, but the look on Takumi's face was enough to intimidate anybody.

He nudged his colleague's side. "Easy there." He murmured, as Junki and Keigo got excited over having someone new around. "Sho doesn't bite."

"I bet he does." Takumi deadpanned, making Ruki blush a little. "So, everything's okay now?"

Ruki shrugged as Junki pulled Sho along to show and explain their business. Ren and Keigo were trailing along, pointing out things here and there. "Maybe. We just started dating." But Ruki couldn't deny how much being with Sho was making him feel content and safe.

Takumi hummed, watching the mess of the scene before them. Sho was obviously trying not to get overwhelmed by the attention he was getting. "And Minami?"

It took a lot for Ruki not to flinch. "We're okay... I think."

Takumi looked at him, then. "She... didn't take it well?"

Ruki sighed, running a hand through his hair. "A little. It was more of how I hid things from her instead of coming clean about Sho. If she knew..." He trailed off, not wanting to repeat the words she uttered out loud. 

Takumi looked sympathetic then. "She'll understand."

Ruki nodded with a small smile. "I know. She's still hurt by it, though. But we're talking, and that's good for me."

Takumi squeezed his arm reassuringly, just as Ren walked back from the huddle at the corner of the shop. "They're trying to convince Sho to work here." He said, jabbing a thumb at the others over his shoulder. "They found out he knows a lot about coffee and making it."

Ruki nearly cursed. "Oi—!"

Takumi laughed, restraining him. "I'll deal with it." He hurried over to the trio, slapping Keigo's back and Junki's arm. Sho was smiling at the exchange as the other started to argue about what they were doing.

"Was it him?"

Ruki tore his eyes from watching them, particularly Sho, to look at Ren. The other was eyeing him inquisitively, making him sigh and look away, a little embarrassed. "Was it him who made you lose your mind that day?" Ren asked although the answer was pretty obvious.

Ruki chuckled. "I was an idiot."

"Still are."

He rolled his eyes, saying nothing because he was used to being teased by the others. 

But it earned a smile from Ren. "Did he make you stop?"

"With what?"

Ren made a gesture with his two fingers, touching them to his lips as if to inhale from a stick. Ruki made an "ah~" face before looking sheepish. "He's working hard on it." He pointed out. "Musician and all, ya know. He knows the dangers."

Ren's smile seemed to grow wider. "You actually listen to him?" He laughed. "He means that much to you, huh?"

That suddenly lodged a lump in Ruki's throat, making him choke on the air in surprise and cough a little uncontrollably. He waved off the others, gesturing it was nothing. But Sho looked ready to move if he needed help.

Ruki had to turn around and fake-check their surroundings, aware that Ren was watching him. "I wouldn't go that far..." He said, scratching his nape nervously, heart flipping in his chest.

"Right." The teasing tone in Ren's voice was enough to put back the heat in Ruki's cheeks. "Well, better watch out. Junki seems determined to make him a new worker."

Ruki whirled around at that and caught sight of Junki explaining something earnestly. It seemed to be convincing 'cause he could see the change in Sho's face. Panic bubbled up, and he rushed forward, complaining about meddling co-workers as Ren and Takumi laughed, Keigo joining in the argument.

It was just the start of another day.

* * *

A moan escaped as Ruki arched off the bed. His hands clutched the bedsheet tightly just as he shut his eyes. The sensation was intrusive yet familiar and almost welcome. He held onto it, relished even because it would lead to something more.

Just then, he felt a warmth so recognizable that his arms were already moving even before he fully opened his eyes. Sho's soft smile met him, and a similar one tugged on his lips. The other murmured something, and Ruki nodded, showing he was okay as he slid both arms and legs around the taller guy.

He let out a sigh as Sho showered his face with butterfly kisses, the care he took to do so making Ruki feel secure and overjoyed. He prepped him carefully and with ease, fingers moving with familiarity. Sho would know what to do to elicit enough reaction from him, and Ruki would still anticipate each move like it was something new.

Sometimes, Ruki catches himself wondering how he got to this point, how he managed to end up with Sho, how Sho could still feel things for him. It seemed too much at times that maybe the other would realize he wasn't what he appeared to be.

But Sho would always be there, for his good and bad times. He would know how to make him laugh, how to lift his spirits, how to calm him when he's angry or anxious. Sho was kind and patient with him, even when he had uncertain moments about their relationship, and he'd question the legitimacy of everything.

He cupped the other's cheeks when Sho pulled his fingers out carefully. Their eyes met, and their smiles refused to disappear. Ruki nipped at Sho's lower lip just as the taller guy shifted him to a better position underneath his broad physique. Sho made a face, telling him to stop being naughty. Then he lowered himself and captured Ruki's lips again.

Just as they delved into each other's mouth, Sho pushed his length inside Ruki. He swallowed whatever noise Ruki made, holding him close. Ruki slid back his arms around Sho, legs hooked tightly on the other's hips. The tip of his length brushed against Sho's torso, but he didn't need to touch himself. He would feel this rush every time, even without pleasing himself, of mixed feelings and bodily sensations. And he'd ride and enjoy it because only the other could make him react this way.

Sho parted them slowly, breathing heavily against his cheek. Ruki pecked the corner of his lips, telling him to do it as he wants, whether to take it slowly or break him like there's no tomorrow. He let Sho think and decide as he ran his hands appreciatively over soft dark hair, tanned skin, and taut back muscles.

Then he felt Sho's hands tighten on his hips, possibly leaving marks on pale flesh that he'd preen over tomorrow. Sho claimed his mouth again, hungrier than earlier. Ruki eagerly kissed back just as the taller guy shifted, sparking electricity and pleasure through his nerves and body with precise moves.

They lasted until the wee hours of the morning, paying attention and remembering no one else but each other.

Several hours later, Ruki woke up with sunlight streaming on his face. He groaned in annoyance at the intrusion, eyes still close and hands patting for something or someone on the bed.

But he wasn't there, and that tripped Ruki's heart as his eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around, and he tried not to feel anything negative as he realized he was indeed alone. He ran a hand through his bed hair, taking a minute to compose himself.

He would never leave without telling him... would he?

He got up to his feet, checking the time. It was just shy of eight in the morning, a bit early for Ruki to be up and about on a weekend. But the worry he felt was enough to get him moving, shrugging on a bathrobe he had hanging on the bathroom door. He noticed the clothes he discarded last night were in the dirty laundry basket, and his possessions were stowed away, things he knew he didn't do. There could only be one person thoughtful enough to do that.

He stepped outside his bedroom, tying the knot of the robe tightly in his anxiety. He padded barefoot through his apartment, gnawing on his lower lip and pushing away certain thoughts trying to distract him.

Only to pause when he caught sight of the kitchen. He worried for nothing, huh?

Wide shouldered and tall, Sho was kinda hard to miss. He stood before the stove in a shirt and a pair of shorts, still looking half-asleep. Ruki guessed the other hadn't had his coffee because a nearby mug was steaming and full. Something smelled good, too.

He felt like an idiot for thinking Sho would leave just like that. It was a mistake he committed before, one that he should know by now Sho would never repeat. 

Ruki silently walked behind the taller guy, then surprised him awake by sliding his arms around other's waist. Sho laughed softly, hand stroking Ruki's arms around him. Ruki hooked his chin on Sho's shoulders, seeing him flip pancakes like an expert.

Maybe later, he could talk Sho into going out and watching a movie. There was a horror film he wanted to see. It would be nice to cling to someone while pretending to be scared. Then they could eat out somewhere fancy. Italian or French food sounds good. Sho could always feed him a bite or two if he asked subtly enough.

As he made plans in his head, Sho shifted him around so that he could wrap an arm around his slender frame and kiss his forehead good morning. Ruki sighed, resting his cheek on the other's shoulder, feeling satisfied and just plain happy.

A couple of years ago, he had meant to forget his encounter with a tall, broad-shouldered stranger. It should've been just another one night stand to remove from his memories. But as he stood with Sho in his kitchen, waiting for their breakfast to be cooked, he had to be grateful it never happened. Because with Sho, Ruki was willing to remember everything.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I wrote something. It ended up longer than I anticipated and didn't have chapters initially lol word vomit~
> 
> I'm bad at titles. Hope it wasn't too bad ^^;


End file.
